Boys versus Girls: The Ultimate Battle between Genders
by The Gray Ninja246
Summary: This is basically an extreme field day for the Ninja and Kunoichi as they divide into two teams to see which is the best gender: guys or girls. Lots of humor, face-palming, screaming, yelling, running, etc...Don't like, don't read, no flames. Mild Jay/Nya and Ninja/OC.


**Hey, guys. So I was talking with my friend the other day, and when our minds come together, interesting story ideas come up, and this is one of them. She told me that this would be a great short story, so here it goes.**

**I don't own Ninjago.**

* * *

(Jay's POV)

"Hey, guys! I've got an idea on what we can do today!" I suddenly yelled as we were eating a quiet breakfast. Everyone froze with their food halfway to their mouths and turned their heads to stare at me. Some scrambled eggs covered in maple syrup slipped off of Sam's fork and landed on her plate.

"And what would _that _be, Jay?" Emily set her spoon down, crossed her arms over her chest, and looked at me.

"Maybe we could have some sort of field day," I said, "we could divide up into two teams, guys against girls, and then we could compete with each other to see which gender is the best." Cole snorted in response to my words.

"As long as I get to tan Josh's backside, I'm in," Jordan announced as she threw Josh a dirty look.

"Oh, you're on, Yin," he snapped.

"Sounds great!" Jen added, and Sam, Rachel, Nya, and Emily chimed in their agreement.

"Well, in a way we _would_ still be training," Zane said slowly. I grinned wickedly at him, which caused him to add: "Why are you smiling like that at me, Jay?"

"Because I found another switch the other day when I was examining your blueprints," I replied. I suddenly lunged forward, opened his control panel, and then flipped a small switch. Shocked and rather startled, he only gawked at me.

"Jen," I announced, "I give you the humanized nindroid." Zane's face suddenly adapted a look that reminded me of Kai when he was sneaking up on Sam. The Ice Ninja cracked his knuckles, and said, "In a way, the competition _would_ be good for us."

"Oh, brother," Jen sighed. I grinned.

"So let the competition begin!" Excited cheers answered my words.

* * *

(Emily's POV)

"Alright, girls, let's show 'em boys how we women roll!" Rachel announced from her position next to the dresser as she stretched her arms. I grinned at her, rolling my eyes.

"Please tell me that you're going to put a shirt on," I said, "because we don't need Lloyd to die the second he sees you."

"Of _course_ I'm going to put a shirt on," she answered as she pulled an evergreen green athletic shirt over top her dirt brown sports bra.

"Although I'm sure he would very much appreciate the sight of your abs," Sam added in a teasing voice as she pulled her hair up into a pony tail.

"Stop it!" Rachel protested, throwing her hairbrush at the Lava Kunoichi.

"Hurry up, you slowpokes!" Cole yelled through the closed door. I rolled my eyes at the other girls before moving quickly to the door.

"We're coming, _Coal_," I said in a silky voice, making sure that he heard that I said the mineral coal and not his name Cole.

"I hate that," he mumbled.

"I _love_ that," I answered in a teasing sing-song voice.

"Just, hurry up!" I could hear the sound of his footsteps fading away, and I turned back to the girls.

"Alright, ladies," I announced, "this is _time-to-show-'em-what-we-got_ time."

"Here, here!" Was what I got in response.

* * *

(Zane's POV)

I stuck a pencil behind my ear, tapping my foot impatiently against the floor. Cole, Jay, Kai, Lloyd, and Josh looked impatient as we waited for the girls to arrive. Lloyd suddenly perked up as Rachel turned the corner, closely followed by the other females.

"Alright, Coach Zane, what's the first event?" Kai asked. I rolled my eyes at the title that he addressed me by, but I didn't say anything about it.

I consulted my clipboard for reference, and then announced: "Weights."

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know it was short, but that's just the intro. If you've got any ideas, feel free to add them into your reviews, or PM me.**

**Thanks for reading, guys! :D**


End file.
